


Mirror Mirror, Shatter At Once

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A battle of Hope and Despair was always in the plan for Junko Enoshima, but whoever organized this killing game did her a huge favor. Hope, Despair, and whatever the mastermind's goal is will clash in their very own killing school life, one she gets to take part in!





	Mirror Mirror, Shatter At Once

  
Darkness.  
  
***THWACK***  
  
It was dark. And, he felt his head throbbing, a sharp, dull pain hitting the top of his head. Both of those weren't very favorable to him, but nothing he wasn't used to. His luck was always poor, ironic how he was the Ultimate Lucky Student. One raffle was all it took for him to become a walking contradiction.  
  
***THWACK***  
  
Muffled noises. Where they... voices? He could almost make something out but-  
  
***THWACK***  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Makoto stood up at once, rubbing his head with his hands on the spot that would surely form a bump.  
  
"You crazy bitch, give me back my manga!"  
  
Looking up, he saw a taller boy with an undoubtedly irrated expression ripping a book out the hands of a girl slightly shorter than him. However, that didn't change the fact that he was shorter than both by 4 inches for the girl and a whopping 8 for the other one.  
  
Another contradiction to his title. If he was really lucky, he wouldn't be so short for his age.  
  
"Crazy? But I woke him up, didn't I? That's not crazy."  
  
"You creased my manga bashing his head in!"  
  
She threw her hands up in mock offense, grinning at him.  
  
"Hey now, you asked me to wake him up! You're exact words when we entered the room were 'Hmm... You do something about it, he's the last one and I really don't wanna bother with this crap."  
  
She used a deep mocking voice, but it was almost identical to the person it came out of, further irritating the boy.  
  
"No shit I remember, that was 3 minutes ago! If you honestly think that what I meant by that was to rip my manga out of my hands and beat him senseless, you're airhead in there matches you're looks to a t."  
  
The girl pouted, her poofy but strangely endearing pigtails shifting slightly as her head moved. Now that Makoto got a better look at her, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, if not in the top 3.  
  
In fact, was she...  
  
"H-hey, aren't you Junko Enoshima?"  
  
The bickering ceased, and her grin returned full force as she fully faced him.  
  
"Yep! That's me! I'm that recognizable, huh? Well, of course I am! I'm not the Ultimate Fashionista for nothin'!".  
  
She did a little twirl much to the taller boy's dismay, but the display and cutesy voice had Makoto enraptured.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever meet someone like you!"  
  
Clearly taking notice of how enthralled he was, she opened her mouth to say something else. Unfortunately for her, the taller boy yanked her back by her tie, causing her to yelp.  
  
"Before anything else comes out your mouth, let me say my piece."  
  
He looked over at him, his blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul, and he shifted uncomfortably in place for a moment before he began.  
  
"I'm Yasuke Matsuda, Ultimate Neurologist. I'm only saying this once, so don't forget it."  
  
"Ultimate... Neurologist? Aren't you our age?"  
  
"I'm an Ultimate for a reason, moron. If I'm the best at what I do, then it doesn't matter my age."  
  
"R-Right, sorry!"  
  
**This guy's kind of a jerk...**  
  
"Awww, Yasuke! You don't have to be so mean to him!"  
  
He made a grunt and nothing else, pointing towards the door.  
  
"Everyone is waiting in the gym. You're lazy ass was the last one."  
  
Makoto looked around, and his eyes began to widen. Everything was heavily barricaded, and there were no windows he could see out of. Sensing an incoming freakout, Yasuke spoke again.  
  
"It'll get explained in a bit, now go. You're late and I'm tired of waiting."  
  
He spoke with much more authority this time, prompting him to hurry out the room. Junko let out a giggle, and spoke in a low voice.  
  
"I can feel something from within him. It's like... a sort of pull almost. He definitely has somethin' in there for sure!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, and let out a sigh.  
  
"I wish, maybe just once, you'd make some fucking sense. He's the dullest guy here by far. Well, at least he's not insufferable or downright idiotic, though I guess that remains to be seen."  
  
He shot her a 'that means you' look, but she knew it came from a place of endearment. After all, they were childhood friends.  
  
\---------  
  
The introductions were almost a blur to him, despite it being barely 2 minutes past. In that time, he got to know the Names of Leon, Sakura, Aoi, Chihiro, Mondo, Ishimaru, Hifumi, Celestia, Togami (who was almost as rude as Yasuke), and Touko (who he managed to offend just by looking at her), as well as all their unique talents. After catching his breath, he went to greet the last few students.  
  
"Um, hey! My name is Makoto Naegi, and..."  
  
The girl with lavender hair seemed to be off in another world, but quickly addressed him.  
  
"My name is Kyoko Kirigiri."  
  
She didn't include her talent in the introduction, and as much as he wanted to know, it was best not to make enemies and potentially piss her off.  
  
He walked over to the next person. The girl wore a dark green vest, black hair, had freckles, and had what looked to be heavy boots on, combat maybe?  
  
"Makoto Naegi. I heard your name already. My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, Ultimate Soldier. Nice to meet you."  
  
The greeting SOUNDED friendly and formal, but she delivered it in a monotone manner, almost as if she was reading off a manual, though he chalked it up to her talent being to take orders and the like.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Ikusaba!"  
  
He gave her a friendly smile, one that apparently caught her off guard, making her flush a bit and look away. Makoto, being how he was, didn't notice it.  
  
"Naegi?"  
  
He recognized the voice, and he snapped to attention.  
  
"Maziono?"  
  
Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Idol. Back in their primary years, she was among the most popular in the school, a stark contrast from the blip in the radar he was. But for her to have remembered him...  
  
"I'm so glad to have someone here I know, what a relief!"  
  
The genuine smile she had made his cheeks warm, but before he could respond an arm wrapped around his shoulder.  
  
"It's nice to see you're all buddy buddy already Naegi, but I'm pretty sure you've got bigger things to think about!"  
  
Junko gave him a smile that he could detect no ill intent from, so he pressed further with his own.  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"Well, check your pocket for starters!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, and put a hand to it.  
  
Empty. The same as the other one.  
  
_Where's my phone?!_  
  
Sayaka did the same, and realized it was gone as well.  
  
"H-hey, where's my phone?!"  
  
Everyone within earshot heard this as well, and did the same. Sure enough, their cries of confusion let him know it wasn't just him.  
  
"What the fuck?! Where is it?!"  
  
"Did they take it while we were asleep?!"  
  
"Yeah, no shit, but why?!"  
  
"I'm sure they'll give it back after orientation! After all, I'm right on the money 30% of the time!"  
  
"Is that something we should be impressed by?!"  
  
Complaints rang out, but there were a few of them who weren't. Mainly Togami, who shook his head in silence, Kirigiri, who was still in deep thought, Ikusaba, who observed her surroundings carefully, and Matsuda, who was... reading? At a time like this?  
  
"HELLO?! HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!"  
  
The room shook with the abysmal sound of a microphone going off. A high pitched voice called out to them, and they all turned towards the direction.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Oh what am I kidding, of course you can! Get that red carpet ready, cause here I come!"  
  
After a few seconds, a bear popped up from behind the podium, proudly standing tall.  
  
"Hiya everybody! I'm the principal of this luxurious academy you all know as Hope's Peak, Monokuma! Nice ta meetcha!"  
  
Hifumi had an outburst, claiming to have seen this in a nightmare. Monokuma continued regardless.  
  
"Welcome to your living quarters! And when I say living, oh boy do I mean it! This is a permanent arrangement!"  
  
"Hold on, permanent?!"  
  
Makoto was the first to question this, which came a sea of outrage from the more vocal students.  
  
"Hey, c'mon guys! It's not all bad, we have enough food and budget to last, honest! But uh, I get the concern! Which is why there's a way out!"  
  
Monokuma jumped down to ground level, his grin somewhow widening.  
  
"Murder! If you can kill a classmate, provided you can get away with it, you'll be able to walk outta here scott free! Any method is legal, trust me, I've tried them all!"  
  
He continued, everyone silently horrified as he walked down the middle.  
  
"Don't look so glum! I'm letting you get away with murder after all! For real! Ain't that fun?!"  
  
Mondo Owada stepped up, glaring at him and lowering to his level.  
  
"You want a murder?! Keep spewing shit and you'll be first up, two tone!"  
  
"Phuhuhu, is that a threat? What, you gonna skewer me on that whacky pompadour attached to your skull?"  
  
That pissed him off, as Mondo lifted him up with one hand.  
  
"I'm gonna rip you limb from fucking limb, you bastard!"  
  
"Yikes! School rules say no harm can befall me, you're making a huge mistake, bucko!"  
  
With that, Monokuma's eye began to glow, and a noise began emitting from him.  
  
"Uh, guys? What's this noise coming from him?"  
  
Kyoko recognized it instantly, and shouted out to him.  
  
Well, she would've, had Junko not had her mouth covered with her hand.  
  
"Shhhhh, just watch~"  
  
She whispered into her ear as Kyoko struggled against her, but she was surprisingly strong. Everyone was too paralyzed to speak, minus Byakuya and Yasuke, who didn't mind seeing less competition.  
  
"Guys?! I said, what's that-"  
  
Mondo never finished his sentence, as Monokuma exploded in his hand.  
  
\-----------------  
  
When someone explodes right in front of you, what do you do? That's not a question any one should ever have to answer.  
  
But there was alot of screaming. And Mondo was everywhere.  
  
Monokuma appeared behind them, yuking to himself.  
  
"I warned him! Let that be a lesson to all of you, don't touch the headmaster! Now, I have guidebooks for all of you with the rules inside, so be sure to take em! Toodles!"  
  
He vanished, and everyone was still freaking out. Kyoko stared at the literal blood on her hands from the explosion that tore him apart, and shakily turned around to face Junko.  
  
Upon seeing the despair on her face, a feral grin formed on the fashionista's own.  
  
"Such lovely despair! Ooooh, you look so cute with that expression, you should really wear it more often!"  
  
Her composure slipped amongst the screaming Ultimates, and she felt a scream escape her own mouth.  
  
Yasuke closed his thankfully clean manga and sighed, looking around. Apart from himself, only Mukuro and Junko seemed fine. Even Togami was placed into a stunned silence, looking at his remains.  
  
"What a fucking idiot, that was obviously a bomb. If he couldn't figure it out, he wasn't gonna last long anyway."  
  
Junko was practically giddy. As she hoped, no one saw what she did to Kyoko, so no one would know what happened.  
  
"Sis."  
  
Guess she was wrong.  
  
Junko heard a familiar voice, and saw Mukuro glaring at her.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Why? Despair, of course, the simple pleasure of it!"  
  
"Again with the despair? Senseless violence for the sake of pleasure isn't a good thing Junko, no matter how you try to justify it."  
  
"Who said I was?"  
  
Mukuro's glare intensified, and she walked away from her.  
  
Makoto was running a hand through his head over and over again, trying to comprehend the scene in front of him. Mondo had died, right then and there, in an instant. This was real.  
  
He felt a weight grip his jacket, and his vision was filled with a sea of blue. Sayaka gripped him tightly, hanging on for dear life, the force she used appropriate in this case.  
  
"N-Naegi, what do we do?!"  
  
_Hagakure is still screaming, he has some impressive lungs._  
  
_No, wait, what am I thinking about?! I guess my mind is all messed up from that. But now's not the time to falter. C'mon Makoto, you have to be strong!_  
  
"W-well, we have to stick together, and follow his rules. But we won't kill, no matter what!"  
  
He gave the most reassuring look he could to the girl in his arms, and it seemed to do the trick, her head shakily nodding along.  
  
Junko looked over at him with wonder. Her hunch was right, he really was special! She didn't know how everyone got here or who orchestrated this, but she'd definitely have to thank them later for this wonderful opportunity to test his resolve.  
  
What was that saying, opposites attract? That would explain the intrigue she felt. He's her opposite!  
  
She rubbed her hands together in a comical fashion. Her despair, his hope, and whoever was pulling the strings. Who would come out on top, she wondered?  
  
For one of the first times in her life, she had no idea where this could go, and that's what excited her the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in full swing! This is my first THH story, so I'm very excited!


End file.
